


Переезд

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелькор уходит из Альмарена. И забирает то, чему не нашлось места в Замысле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переезд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано частично по мотивам сцены отъезда Мелькора из Альмарена в "Чёрной Книге Арды".

_\- Иди сюда, маленькая. Видишь, как с тобой обернулось... Будешь жить у меня, что ж поделаешь...  
(ЧКА-2. Мелькор - саламандре.)_

**Часть 1. Архивация.**  
  
\- Аспирин. Анальгин. Амидопирин...  
\- Дорогая, чем ты так занята?  
Эстэ обернулась к Ирмо с неопределённым жестом - мол, погоди немного. Он терпеливо ждал. Наконец валиэ пересчитала флакончики.  
\- Что это, Эстэ?  
\- Лекарства. Ну, ты же знаешь, в Альмарене никто не болеет. Значит, они не нужны. Я хочу их Мелькору отдать.  
\- А ему-то зачем? - Ирмо несколько утратил нить разговора. Мелькор вообще-то не отличался особой болезненностью. Разве что на голову, но не в том смысле, в каком лечат анальгином.  
\- Он уходит из Альмарена. Куда-то на север. И забирает то, чему не нашлось места в Замысле. У Ауле саламандру забрал. Вот я и хочу ему лекарства отдать - старалась, творила, а они не пригодились. Так жалко! Вдруг ему пригодятся...  
\- Хм! - высказался Владыка Грёз и поспешно удалился.  
Когда он вышел из своих садов, держа охапку самых разных цветочков, то увидел огромную очередь. Валар и майар скромно стояли друг за другом, иногда продвигаясь на пару шагов. Начало очереди скрывалось в туманной дали.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он у Йаванны, скучающей в окружении коробок и клеток.  
\- Ну как же. Мелькор от нас уходит. И забирает то, чему не нашлось места...  
\- В Замысле, - закончил мысль Ирмо. - Кто последний?  
  
...- Ну и как я всё это потащу? Полмиллиона тонн одного только льда! - риторически спрашивал Мелькор.   
Ульмо отвечал басом:  
\- Ты это творил?  
И сам себе отвечал:  
\- Творил. Мне оно надо? Не надо. Забирай. Пригодится. Что ни возьми - всё вещь в хозяйстве полезная. Лёд. Туман. Снег. Высшего качества.  
Очередь волновалась. Владыка Вод был упрям. Наконец Ульмо открыл ящик, чтобы продемонстрировать отменное качество снежного бурана. Вокруг ощутимо похолодало. Огненная ящерица возмущённо зачирикала и полезла к Мелькору под плащ - греться.   
Мелькор не выдержал:  
\- Ну хорошо, давай.  
\- Вот и ладненько, - обрадовался Ульмо. - Оно пригодится, вот увидишь. Изо льда вообще что хочешь можно делать. И из снега тоже. Хочешь - снеговика катай, хочешь - в снежки играй.  
\- Следующий, - устало сказал Мелькор.  
  
Следующей в очереди стояла Ниэнна. Она отвечала за предметы, которых или уже никогда не будет, или ещё никогда не будет. Разницу никто понять не мог, а когда спрашивали у неё самой - валиэ ревела в голос.  
\- Ну и что это такое? - поинтересовался Отступник, глядя на треугольные квадраты, шершавые многоточия, клей для облаков, рыбьи голоса и глобус Альмарена. Ниэнна угрожающе шмыгнула носом и всхлипнула.  
\- Ладно, давай, - поспешно сказал Мелькор. Выслушивать безутешные рыдания ему совсем не хотелось.  
  
...Наконец Светлые айнур оставили Мелькору неканоничные творения и разошлись по своим делам. Отступник уныло смотрел на кучу хлама. Впрочем, убедившись, что его никто не видит, он сразу повеселел и начал всё упаковывать и увязывать.

  
**Часть 2. Разархивация.**  
  
...- А это что? - уже не в первый раз мрачно спросил майа, проводивший инспекцию подвалов Ангбанда.  
\- Мне-то откуда знать, - в очередной раз отпёрся Глаурунг.  
\- Ну хоть бы список какой-нибудь составили, а! - майа пнул ящик. Оттуда что-то квакнуло.  
\- Жаба, что ли?  
\- Жаб нам вроде не дарили, - усомнился дракон. - Э-э! Чего? Чего ты?  
\- И тебя тоже? - в полном восхищении спросил майа, временно оставив ивентаризацию и обходя вокруг дракона.  
\- Ну... Вообще-то да, - смущённо признался змей.  
\- А... а кто?  
\- Ауле.  
\- Погоди, - нахмурился майа. - Вроде, я слышал, от Ауле была огненная ящерица. Маленькая. И с крыльями!  
\- А это что? - Глаурунг продемонстрировал крохотные крылышки, торчащие возле головы, как уши. - Вырос я. Ну что ты ржёшь? Это ты ещё птеродактиля не видел, спасибо Йаванне.  
\- Уй! Ещё и птеродактиль будет? Погоди, а ты можешь расказать, что там вообще было?  
\- Могу. Но не хочу.  
\- Ну Гла-ау! Я те канистру бензина подарю!  
\- Ладно. Слушай сюда...  
Память у него была абсолютная. Дракон перечислил все подарки, от "А" - аспирин до "Икс" - радиоактивных элементов, которых Ауле притащил аж четыре вагонетки.  
\- Та-ак, - бормотал майа, - квадратные треугольники - это хорошо, это мы в архитектуре применим. А где лёд в количестве полумиллиона тонн? Не наблюдаю льда в количестве полумиллиона тонн!  
\- Глаза протри, - посоветовал Глаурунг. - Мы когда с Боссом из Альмарена переселялись, лёд случайно уронили.  
\- Ну да? Весь?  
\- Половину! И прямо на Иллуин!  
\- А-а... А где тогда вторая половина?  
\- Ну, - глаза дракона сияли, - Боссу понравился эффект. И мне тоже. И мы уронили вторую половину. Прямо на Ормал! Льда он не наблюдает, скажите тоже! А полярные шапки, по-твоему, откуда взялись? У нас ничего не пропадает. У нас всё в дело идёт. Потому что мы...  
\- Тёмные? - подхватил майа.  
Глаурунг поморщился.  
\- Нет. То есть, да, но не поэтому.  
\- Прогрессивные?  
\- Опять мимо. Потому что мы ХОЗЯЙСТВЕННЫЕ.


End file.
